Users may be able to perform various transactions, such as, purchasing goods or services, online using a computing device, e.g., without being physically present in a specific place of business. In some examples, the user is not required to have a physical mode of payment to perform such transactions. For example, the user may be able to enter information associated with an account, such as a credit card account, a debit card account, a bank account, or the like as a form of payment. In this way, the user may not need to have a physical credit card, debit card, check, or the like present in order to complete the online transaction. In some examples, such transactions are referred to as card not present (CNP) transactions.